I love you just the way you are
by Delenarocs
Summary: This is my idea on the kind of kiss that I wanted to happen in the season finally. It's just a one shot and is about the kiss that I imagined Damon and Elena would have.


**This is a one shot story.**

* * *

><p>Elena entered Damon's room with a wet towel. She saw him laying on his bed, and felt bad for him. She walked next to him and dapped his forehead with the towel.<p>

"I need you to know something, Elena" He said, soflty

"Shh" She sat next to him, and slowly pulled his head towards her body. She cuddled him like a baby, and damped his forehead.

"No, Elena, you need to hear this" He said again, this time with a little pain.

"Damon, save you're strenght"

"Why? I'm dying anyway"

She ran her fingers in his hair "No, you won't Damon. I won't let you"

Damon gave a slight smirk "Good luck with that"

She rested his head on the pillow and lay down next to him.

"I mean it. You're going to get better". She rested her head on his chest.

"Elena, please let me finish" He coughed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain, i've caused you" He gulped "I didn't mean it. I only did it, because I love you". He slowly ran his hand in her hair "I love you, Elena. So much"

Elena said nothing. She felt her heart almost breaking in two.

"And I know you'll always love Stefan. But I want you to know, that." He smiled weakly "I only wish, that you could have met in 1864. You would have liked me then"

Elena shook her head and raised it up. She touched his cheeks. "I like you now, Damon." She looked into his eyes "I love you just the way you are"

She slowly lean in and kiss him gentle on the lips. She could feel his smiling under her. She slowly pulled away and looked at him again.

"I love you, Damon" She said with tears in her eyes. She leaned down again and kissed him, this time passionate. She climbed on top of him- not breaking the kiss. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. He was using ever little strenght he had, but it was worth it. He slowly bit the bottom of her lip. He pulled at the lip but gentle. He continued sucking on her bottom lip until she pulled away.

She slowly pulled away, and held his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, that it took me this long to realize it. I love you more than anything, Damon."

Damon smiled and put a finger on her lips. "Just kiss me" He slowly pulled her down and kissed her again.

"Getting freaky, aren't we" Katherine said from behind them.

Elena pulled away and looked up. She got off of Damon and stood by his bed.

"Don't worry, i've come in peace." She walks over to Damon "I also bring a gift" She opened the bottle "Drink this, it will heal the bite" She entered it in his mouth and looked at Elena.

"Where's Stefan" Elena asked

Katherine put the bottle down and startle walking away. "He's with Klaus. How do you think i got this. But don't worry" She looked at Damon, who was slowly recovering. "You'll have Damon, to keep you company" She gave one last smirk before speeding out of the room.

"No. This can't be happenning- not now"

Damon got up from the bed and grabbed Elena "Elena, don't worry. I will get him back, no matter what I have to do"

Elena shook her head "Not now." She took his arm and looked at it. The bite was slowly going away. "You are not yet healed." She looked in his eyes "And I can't lose another love one"

"Are you sure you still love me. I'm pretty sure you only did it because you thought I was dying"

She shook her head "No. It wasn't. I love you, Damon, and I mean it. And nobody- not even Stefan- can take those feelings away."

Damon smiled and kissed her again. Since he was in a better shape, he had much movement to do. He sped with her to the bed and layed her under him. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"I love you, Elena" He said

She smiled back "I love you too" She pulled him down and returned the kiss.

Elena felt as if nothing could ruin the moment. She was in Damon's arm and his forever. She smile at him as they cuddle on the bed- him stroking her hair, and her resting her head on his chest. She gave him one last kiss, before going to sleep in his arms.

"I'll love you forever, Elena Gilbert" He kissed her forehead and watched her sleep. Smiling at the thought of Elena finally being his. He kissed her cheeks one last time before going to sleep too.


End file.
